basedfandomcom-20200214-history
In Love With The BasedGod
"In Love With The BasedGod" is the twelfth track off of the Thugged Out Pissed Off mixtape. The song borrows its instrumental and hook from the O.T. Genasis song "CoCo". Lyrics Yeah man, like I said (BasedGod) it's your boy Lil B Based freestyle Like I said all we do is we go dumb everyday, man Like I said, I know Lil B, I know the BasedGod I know a couple people that might know- No, you don't know Let me tell you something Shout out to the Bay Area man, we turnt up, man Shout out Oakland Shout out Richmond Shout out Vallejo Shout out Berkley, Sacramento You know what I'm saying The whole 9 What it do baby You know what I'm sayin', ayyy I'm in love with the BasedGod (Swag swag) I'm in love with the BasedGod (Figaro) I'm in love with the BasedGod (BasedGod) I'm in love with the BasedGod I'm in love with the BasedGod (Swag swag) I'm in love with the BasedGod (BasedGod) I'm in love with the BasedGod (Come on baby) I'm in love with the BasedGod (BasedGod) Off that shit I'm like white on white Flex 36 damn near white on rice Off that bitch I'm on all night You know me, ho, we up all night Bitch, I think I know the BasedGod Flexin' Maury then it's A-Rod A hundred, bitch, I'm BasedGod Fifty bitches, you know we comin' up Yeah, man, we coming up, man, everyday, man I told the bitch, man, come check me out, let me hop on your back You know what I'm saying And the bitch carry me Tell the girl carry me across a hundred million coals, man Cause I know Lil B, man, I know the BasedGod I know the BasedGod! I'm in love with the BasedGod (Swag swag) I'm in love with the BasedGod (Figaro) I'm in love with the BasedGod (BasedGod) I'm in love with the BasedGod I'm in love with the BasedGod (Swag swag) I'm in love with the BasedGod (BasedGod) I'm in love with the BasedGod (Come on baby) I'm in love with the BasedGod (BasedGod) Out in New York like A$AP Rocky Shout out A$AP Rocky, he know I'm really cocky In Ohio, bitch you know we goin' Swaggin' like Ohio bitch you know I'm rollin' In Miami out in Florida Lil B, bitch, out in Georgia I need a hundred bitches, yeah I need more Fifty bitches around me, I need about a hundred more Yeah I need about a hundred bitches, you know what I'm saying We all the money and we need all the bitches, man But I ain't tripping man Bring about twenty bitches first, you know what I'm saying We got everything coming up next, you know what I'm saying We ain't trippin', man Hey, man, but I forgot, man I'm in love with the BasedGod (Swag swag) I'm in love with the BasedGod (Figaro) I'm in love with the BasedGod (BasedGod) I'm in love with the BasedGod I'm in love with the BasedGod (Swag swag) I'm in love with the BasedGod (BasedGod) I'm in love with the BasedGod (Come on baby) I'm in love with the BasedGod (BasedGod) Video Onscreen text THE LOVE FOR LIL B IS REAL, BE READY - Lil B Category:Thugged Out Pissed Off Category:Songs Category:Videos